Oh That's Absolutely Cute
by chiy0
Summary: Spikey, PLUS Kitsune, PLUS plushies, EQUALS? Read on to find out. SenRuSen. One-shot.


Oh That's Absolutely Cute 

**Disclaimer: **Slam Dunk belongs to Dr.T, yebahh!

**Summary: **Spikey-head Kitsune plushies LOVE AND CUTENESS.

**A/N**: Hiiiii. This is my first SenRu fic! P Harhar. This one's for (user) Sekiho-chan who actually inspired me to do a SenRu ficcie because of her influential SenRu fetish and for SenRu fans as well. )Lol. Anyway, enjoy reading. Please take time to review, too.

**Word of Warning: **Not so much of swearing and excessive use of "Oh that's absolutely cute". Harhar.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ah, the first day of summer at Kanagawa prefecture…

…The crisp green leaves of the summer trees; the sweet chirping of the birds flying by; the sultry summer air; and thin white clouds; and the blazing sun. Oh, summer is loooove.

It was a Sunday. Oh that's absolutely cute.

"Good morning, Kanagawa!" The Ryonan ace player, Sendoh Akira, greeted while doing some stretching just after waking up to a bright new day.

He took a nice cool shower and put on a pair of jeans and a white Ryonan P.E. shirt (his other shirts were at the laundry XD). He glanced outside and saw lots of people since his house was just near (like in front XD) of the public park: kids playing and running around; a couple walking hand-in-hand; young lads going to play basketball; a group of girls buying some freshly squeezed lemonade; his neighbor readying his family's things for a trip to the beach; and a random man that posted something on his door.

He plastered a smile on his face as he stepped out. "What would be a nice thing to do today?" he asked himself. His eyes fell suddenly on a flyer the man posted on his door:

"_House of Chocolates"_

_NOW OPEN! _

_Free chocolate bar and a surprise gift for the first 99 customers._

Oh that's absolutely cute.

"Woah, cool. What could that surprise gift be? Harhar." He thought as he marches to the House of Chocolates to check the newly opened store out.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Even though the store was still feets away, Sendoh could already smell the nice and sweet smell of chocolates. Oh that's absolutely cute. There were also tables outside for people who wanted to enjoy their chocolates in the open air. People, old and young the same, keep on coming in and out of the store with plushies, chocolate bars and big smiles.

Sendoh grinned at the sight of the plushies, "Oh that's absolutely cute." He couldn't believe how childish he is. XD

He entered the store. It was darn crowdy and rowdy in there. There was an unbelievably long line. The customers were overexcited. They keep on pushing and pushing each other to once get craving: chocolates. Others were there for the chocolate meals (meals?), others were for the free chocolate bars, and others were for the free gift.

While looking around, he saw the so-called surprise gift, the plushies: they were displayed by the counter. They were animal plushies. Hey look, there's even a porcupine plushie. Oh, that's absolutely cute. There were about 15 plushies left. He assumes that he was kinda late because just a few plushies were left. Sendoh's smile then stretched to his ears(or even longer) when he caught sight of a kitsune plushie. He could've already been out of his mind; he dived in the crowd of people. He wanted that plushie--the KITSUNE PLUSHIE! (And a chocolate bar as well.)

The Kitsune, Rukawa Kaede… Sendoh have been fantasizing about Rukawa for a long time already. Just thinking about him makes his mind run riot. He didn't care if he's boring, cold, and dull. He doesn't care even if he's Ice Prince of Kanagawa, and even if he could do better in basketball sometimes. All he cares about is that he has damn feelings for this block of ice and it just feels so good and right to be in love with him.

He then noticed that he became one of the others who were there to get a free gift. Oh that's absolutely cute.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

While outside the "House of Chocolates"…

Time sorta stopped: People stopped the progress of whatever they were doing, and there was silence for a minute when a tall, pale-skinned, and raven-haired guy parked his bicycle. All eyes turned to him. They sure needed to get a nice glimpse of him… since he's that beautiful.

Kanagawa's Ice Prince went to the newly opened store too. Oh that's absolutely cute.

He entered the store. Eyes turned to the walking ice block once more. Sendoh, who was too busy and desperate in getting the plushie wasn't able to notice Rukawa. Rukawa on the other hand, who was obviously bothered by the number of people inside, failed to notice the spikey-head too.

"Surprise gift, eh?" Rukawa thought to himself. He then noticed the displayed plushies by the counter. "Oh that's absolutely cute." He thought once more. There were only about 5 plushies left. His eyes then laid on a porcupine plushie. "I WILL GET THAT—THAT PORCUPINE PLUSHIE!" was what he said behind a rare smile he wore.

The Porcupine, Sendoh Akira… Rukawa have been fantasizing about Sendoh for a long time already. Just thinking about him makes his mind run riot. He didn't care if he's darn too patient, likes fishing, and a little too proud sometimes. He doesn't care even if he's stinking as the fishes he catches, and even if he could do better in basketball sometimes. All he cares about is that he has damn feelings for this spikey-head and it just feels so good and right to be in love with him.

Rukawa pushed aside people who got in his way. He needed to hurry up. Sendoh was also doing the same. The counter keeps on ringing and ringing. The owner, who was also the cashier looks damn happy that his store's a hit. People were amused because of the two ace players in the place. They sure are popular.

Ah, at last. Rukawa and Sendoh were just 3 feet away. Yay, so near now. The counter rang again. A happy kid was walking away with a cat plushie.

Sendoh took his last step, and so did Rukawa.

"I like that kitsune plushie!" Sendoh said.

"I like the porcupine plushie!" Rukawa said monotonously but loudly at the same time as Sendoh's.

"I know that voice…" Sendoh thought to himself identifying whose very familiar voice that is.

"That's Sendoh! Is this just a coincidence?" Rukawa asked himself

Sendoh turned his head and saw the real kitsune. His Kitsune looked at him too, looking surprised that he's also there. Sendoh sure was melting during that eye-to-eye contact. Everything then turned to pure black. The only figures to be seen were Sendoh and Rukawa. Hearts and sparkles then started to pop out of the background…

"Rukawa…?"

"Sendoh…?"

---Everything went back to normal in a jiffy when the owner said, "Excuse me, sir. The porcupine plushie was already taken by that kid over there, sorry," to Rukawa. He then handed Sendoh his ever-wished kitsune plushie and a big, chunky, chocolate bar.

Sendoh expressed his gratitude by saying, "Thanks, sir." The next thing he knew, Rukawa was already outside. He ran outside too.

Rukawa who was sulking, could just helplessly stare at the kid who was with the kid who got the cat plushie. The two kids were happily playing at their new toys but stopped when they noticed Rukawa staring at them.

"Eh, you want this Mister?" Then the kid lifted the porcupine plushie.

The sulking expression of Rukawa then transformed into a gleeful expression. The kid handed him the plushie with a smile then walked away with the other kid.

The block of ice is actually smiling at a plushie. Sendoh approached him.

"The kid gave that to you?"

Rukawa's eyes gleamed when he faced Sendoh. He sure was darn happy and replied in a perky tone, "Yeah."

It's the first time Rukawa Kaede was like this. It sure was a weird Sunday for the both of them. The next thing they know, they were hanging out together at Sendoh's favorite place: where he fishes. No, they weren't fishing. They were just watching the horizon. They agreed to stay there until sunset to watch the setting of the sun.

Rukawa is sitting side-by-side with Sendoh.

The sun was near to setting. There was silence and only the sounds of the seagulls, and the spattering waves were to be heard.

Rukawa moved his porcupine plushie's face over Sendoh's kitsune plushie then grinned.

Sendoh, upon seeing this, smiled then pecked Rukawa on the cheek.

Oh that's absolutely cute.

**x OWARI )**


End file.
